Late Nights & Love Songs
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Neither Austin or Ally can sleep, and they both have the same idea...go to Sonic Boom to relieve some stress. What happens? You'll just have to read to find out! Not a songfic, but I used lots of bits of different songs that I thought Austin would sing. Rated K for total KUTENESS! :)


"Don't run away! Don't run awa-ay-ay! From the truth, 'cause I'm not givin' up on you!" Austin played a couple chords on the piano to accompany his voice as he sat in the practice room at Sonic Boom. It was 11pm, and Austin had not been able to sleep, so he grabbed the spare key to the Dawson family music store that Ally had given him and came over here. He always liked to play the piano when he was stressed or thinking – while guitar is usually his instrument of choice, there is always a certain soothing element of playing the piano that calmed Austin down.

"Oh, don't run away! Don't run awa-ay-ay! From the truth! " Austin sang a bit more, and then he paused, thinking about the girl he was singing about.

_*Flashback*_

I stood around the corner in Sonic Boom, listening to Ally and Trish talking. I had excused myself a minute ago to go run upstairs and grab my guitar, but when I came back, I heard Trish and Ally talking about me.

"I'm telling you, Ally! Austin likes you!" Trish insisted.

"Trish, I promise you. Austin's feelings for me are strictly platonic. We are friends, and partners. Nothing more." Ally said. Ouch, that hurt. The girl I am in love with just personally friend-zoned me.

"Well, you may think that, but I know that Austin likes you." Trish said again.

"No! He doesn't!" Ally exclaimed, "Don't try and get my hopes up like that when I know that he'll never like me the way I like him!" Ally threw her hands up and stormed out of Sonic Boom.

I came around the corner and saw Trish shaking her head. "When will that girl stop running away from the truth?" She asked sadly.

_*End Flashback*_

Austin picked up his singing again, this time with a different song. "Her eyes, her eyes! Make the stars look like they're not shinin'! Her hair, her hair! Falls perfectly without her tryin'! She's so beautiful! And I tell her every day!" Austin paused as another memory popped into his head.

_*Flashback*_

"Austin, how do I look?" Ally asked nervously. She adjusted her pale yellow dress once again and checked her appearance in the mirror in her room. Ally and I were going to her cousin's wedding today, and Ally had been worrying about her outfit all day.

"Ally, you look amazing. Absolutely gorgeous." I told her truthfully.

She shot me a grateful look and then checked herself in the mirror once more. "Oh my gosh, my hair looks awful! It's so limp and lifeless!" Ally reached into her drawer and grabbed out her curling iron, but I came up behind her and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Ally. You look beautiful. Your hair looks perfect, and I promise that you'll be the envy of every other girl at the wedding." I said softly.

Ally turned around and smiled at me. "Thanks, Austin." She said.

We stood there for a moment and slowly leaned in, when the door suddenly burst open and Trish came in. "You guys ready to go?" She asked, and we jumped apart.

_*End Flashback*_

Austin took a deep breath and then continued softly plunking out the keys, switching to yet another song, "Like fire and rain! You can drive me insane! But I can't stay mad you for anything! We're like Venus and Mars! We're like different stars! You're the harmony for every song I sing! And I wouldn't change a thing!"

Austin paused for second, thinking about how different he was from his partner, Ally.

_Even though we are like fire and rain, we fit together perfectly. We balance each other out, in our friendship, and our partnership. Now I just wish we could balance each other out in a relationship._ Austin thought.

"What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are, to me. You're not tryin' to be perfect! Nobody's perfect! But you are, to me! It's how you take my breath away! Feel the words that I don't say! I wish somehow, I could say them now. Ohhh. Wish I could say them now." Austin trailed off as he thought back to the time when he and Ally tried to date.

_*Flashback*_

"Things were great the way they were. Maybe we're not ready to be a couple…just yet." Ally told me, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. I wanted more than anything to be with Ally, but I didn't want to rush or force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Friends?" Ally asked me, and I broke into a tiny smile.

"And partners. Always." I told Ally.

Ally smiled at me and stood up, and I followed her lead. She held her hand out for me to shake, and I tried to hug her. Then, I held my hand out for her to shake, and she tried to hug me. Okayyyy, awkward! But I just shook it off and pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her waist.

After a few seconds, Ally pulled away slightly. "This is just as friends, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I told her, even though I wanted it to be more.

Ally smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, and she said quietly, "Ok. But don't let go just yet." She wrapped her arms a bit tighter around my neck, and I smiled.

My heart leapt for joy because I knew Ally still had feelings for me, and I responded softly, "I wasn't going to." I wanted to hold Ally forever. Even though she was covered in Zalien brains and Butch goo, she could not be more beautiful or perfect to me.

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm talkin' bout starting out as friends; I'm talkin' bout real and not pretend," I sang, "I'm talkin' roles of a lifetime! You and I can even write the end! Ohhh! Here comes that movie scene; one you hate; so cliché! That moment when we kiss, by the lake, pouring rain! I ain't no superman, but I can change your world! Ooooooooh! Here comes forever, girl." I trailed off.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't sleep! It's 11pm, and normally I am far, far away in the Land of Nod by now, but all I can think about is Austin. We had broken up a week ago, but I already missed him so much. We are still friends and partners, but I want to be with Austin again. I just don't know if I'm quite ready for it.

Deciding that I needed to relieve some of my stress, I got up and pulled on a pair of sweats. Silently grabbing my purse, I went down to the kitchen and wrote a note for my dad, telling him I was at Sonic Boom in the unlikely chance that he woke up. I walked over to the music store and unlocked the door. Heading up to the practice room, I saw a dim light shining and heard faint music being played on the piano, accompanied by the voice of none other than my best friend, partner, and ex-boyfriend, Austin Moon.

I walked over to the door and rested against the frame, listening to Austin sing bits from several different songs. As he trailed off from singing one of the songs he wrote called 'Here Comes Forever,' I quietly interrupted him.

"Who are you singing about?" I asked softly.

**Austin's P.O.V**

As I finished singing 'Here Comes Forever,' I heard a soft, melodious voice break the silence.

"Who are you singing about?" Ally asked quietly.

I jumped slightly, but turned around to smile at my…friend. Gosh, I hate calling her that! I mean, I love having Ally as a friend, but I wish we could be so much more!

"Hey." I said softly, intentionally dodging her question, "Sorry if I scared you by being in here so late. I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, neither could I. All I could think about was…" Ally cut herself off at the end of her sentence, so I prompted her to finish.

"All you could think about was…" I asked.

Ally sighed and walked over to the piano. She leaned over me and played a couple chords, then began singing softly, "And I wonder if you miss me too! If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew! I think about you! Every morning that I open my eyes! I think about you! Every evening when I turn out the lights! I think about you! Every moment, every day of my life! You're on my mind all the time; it's true!"

I smiled as I recognized the song I sang to Ally when we became a couple. I reached over and grabbed my acoustic guitar from right next to the piano and started strumming along to Ally's piano playing. I slid over a bit on the piano bench, and Ally took a seat, and we started to sing together; our voices blended in perfect harmony as we stared at each other lovingly.

"I think about you! Every morning that I open my eyes. I think about you! Every evening when I turn out the lights! I think about you! Every moment, every day of my life! You're on my mind all the time; it's true! I think about you!" We sang together.

"I think about you! You-ooooh!" Ally sang softly, trailing off.

"I think about youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I sang.

Setting down my guitar, I grabbed Ally's hands. "Ally, I've missed you so much in this past week, it's been indescribable. I know that it didn't seem to work out for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I love you too much to be just friends and partners. Can we try again?"

"Austin," Ally smiled at me, "I've missed you too. Please take me back?"

I burst into a huge grin, "Of course! But this time around, we can act normal around each other, just like when we were friends. Ok?"

"Ok." Ally agreed, smiling brightly.

I smiled as well, and then pulled her in and gently placed my lips on hers.

**So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good! Review please! Oh, and the songs I used are as follows, if you haven't heard them, I suggest you go check them out…they are all totally amaze-beans!**

**Songs used:**

**Don't Run Away – Tyler James Williams ft. IM5 (From the movie "****_Let It Shine_****")**

**Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

**Wouldn't Change A Thing – Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas (From the movie "****_Camp Rock 2_****")**

**Beautiful – Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber**

**Here Comes Forever – R5 (Ross Lynch's band)**

**I Think About You – Ross Lynch (As Austin Moon from "****_Austin & Ally_****", duh!)**


End file.
